


The hollidays special !

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bagelpocalypse, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Closets, Fireworks, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Husbands, Katy Perry - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Of course not, Stupidity, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Thurkey - Freeform, WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Young Bilbo Baggins, end of tags XD, foood, hula, i had to add that, just kidding charles, kitchen, levi does the hula, livingroom, omfg loki XD, rofl, the thurkey dies, thes tags are never gona end, wat no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a big wtf holliday special at levi and eren's XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hollidays special !

"WHO STOLE THE FUCKING CHICKEN ?!"  
"Levi hon , it isn't a chicken ! it's turkey..."  
"I dont give a single flying fuck about what type of bird it was , i wanted it to end in my stomach ! But one of the guests fucking STOLE IT !!! "   
"Who could it be ? " Eren put his hand on his chin , thinking , whyle his lover Levi crossed his arms on his chest .  
Suddenly , Eren yelled .   
"I KNOW !!! "   
"What ? who do you think it was ?! "   
"Prussia and Gilbird !!!!! "   
"Why them ? " Levi asked incredulously  
"Because Gilbrid wanted to burry him ! He is a bird too after all !!! "   
"And why Prussia ?? "   
Eren raised his hands , showing of his fingers . "DUH who would have carried the turkey ?!"  
Levi facepalmed .   
"Yeah ok , but there is one problem ..."  
"What ? "  
"PRUSSIA AND GILBIRD AREN'T HERE !!"  
"OOOOOOH YEAH ! They where at Austria's for the hollidays ! "   
"Eren , I love you .."   
"Oooooh ! Me too Lev-"  
"But sometimes your stupidity surprises even Me ....."  
*Levi gets bitchslapped*  
~Due to the extreme violence of this scene , The author decided to make a short break to prevent shocking the younger audiences ~  
Eren got in the livingroom where all the guests where sitting and yelled .  
" OK OUR THURKEY IS MISSING GUYS "   
Someone responded .  
" No i'm here ... "   
"Not you Turkey ...."   
"Oh ."  
"Who can help Me and my fellow husband solve this mistery ??? " Eren begged desperately .  
"Maybe Ciel and Sebastian can ...... " Germany proposed .   
" Fuck you i'm drinking tea i'm buisy." Said blue-haired boy responded as his butler served him .  
" Yup ." England aproved " Holmes would have done it if he was still alive ... "   
"IM CALLING THE B.D.A !!! " America shouted .  
"Don't you mean C.I.A ? " Spain asked , holding Romano in his arms .  
"No " Russia said . Not letting go of China . " He means Burgers.Detectives.Association. "   
Everyone face-palmed .  
Suddenly (again) someone bursted in the room .  
"I KNOW WHO IT WAS !!!! "   
Everyone turned .  
"HANJI ?! " They all yelled .  
" ME ! " She said , raising her arms in the air .   
" So who is the thief , shitty glasses ? " Levi spit out on a nonchalant tone .  
" SHE IS THE CLOSET !!! THE BROOM CLOSET !! "   
( flashback to the author's first fic : " the broom closet " ;D )   
" Wut ."  
" NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM "   
All turned to the closed from where came a strange noise , slowly they all went to open it .  
As the closet slowly opened , everybody stood in awe .  
" POPPY ?! "   
Yup .   
It was the author .   
Nibbling on Eren's fucking delicious thurkey .  
" Eren your thurkey is awesome ..... "  
Everyone sigthed in anoyance but didn't reply .  
I MEAN HELLO I AM THE AUTHOR I CAN MAKE THEM DO WATHEVER I WANT IF THEY PISS ME OF !!!! HA !!!!  
Levi took his phone .   
" I'm calling the pizza delivery .."   
Then he put a canvas bag on his head and started dancing the hula.  
Cause I am almigthy author .  
So they all ate pizza and watched theyre respectives anime's till fireworks started .  
And they all fucking enjoyed christmas .  
And Gilbird burried the thurkey's bones in his yard .  
_ LA FIN _

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah XD see you next year with ( i hope ) my first long fic XD MUCH LOOOOVE


End file.
